Historia
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: AU. Dean se aburre en la clase de historia y no para de darle vueltas a los sentimientos que siente por la persona que se sienta delante suyo en clase. Lemon.


**N/a: **_Hola a todos de nuevo. He vuelto con otro de SPN, esta vez un Destiel, que me parece por el momento va a ser el último, y no es porque no sea mi pareja favorita, que lo es, pero sin embargo mi mente se niega a dejarme escribir sobre ellos. Cosas de mi mente y sus cosas. Pero bueno, este ha tardado su tiempo, y cuando digo tiempo es tiempo, cosa de unos meses mes arriba mes abajo. Creo, y lo he notado, que me es más fácil escribir Sabriel, lo dicho cosas de mi mente. Por lo que, con este fic me he quedado a gusto. Por cierto, la canción que canturrea Dean es "I believe in a thing called love" de The Darkness. La recomiendo. _

_Que lo disfrutéis. _

**Historia**

Estaba aburriéndose. Hacia una hora que se estaba aburriendo mortalmente en aquella clase de historia y todavía quedaba otra mas para seguir muriéndose de asco o, por lo menos, para acabar vegetando por muerte cerebral. Si fuera por él, no estaría ahí, sino, en su Impala con Led Zeppelin a todo volumen mientras conducía hacia cualquier hamburguesería a por una de bacón y queso; pero no, tenía que quedarse allí cumpliendo su palabra por la persona que tenia delante y sus grandes ojos azules. Ese ser de ojos azules era su mejor amigo Castiel; Cas para los mas cercanos; un apasionado de aquel muermo de fechas y datos que no parecía tener fin.

Bufo tras su último pensamiento. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por culpa de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo. Desde hacia meses estaba sintiendo cosas no muy normales hacia el moreno y lo peor era que no podía evitarlo no ponerle remedio. Ya ni siquiera enrollarse con alguna de las animadoras de último año servía para no desear a Cas y, no solo eso sino también, amarlo. Deseaba besarlo, abrazarlo, hacerlo gemir y jadear su nombre mientras él lo penetraba… ¡Hey! ¡Basta! No era el momento idóneo para levantar una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones en medio de aquella clase, por pensar en su mejor amigo de aquella manera. Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa para alejar esos malditos pensamientos, pero se detuvo al ver como Cas lo miraba de reojo preocupado. Ese chico tenía un radar o una alarma para avisarle cuando Dean estaba a punto de perder los estribos con sus confusos sentimientos, o algo así pensó el rubio. Le sonrió para que no se preocupase y en moreno le devolvió la sonrisa. Inocente criatura que no sabía la tormenta de sentimientos que producía en su pobre mejor amigo.

Joder estaba tan enamorado de ese chico. Sam se iba a reír de él en cuanto lo supiese. Tenia que salir de allí. Cogió sus cosas y salió de la clase con sigilo con rumbo a los lavabos, dispuesto a refrescarse las ideas con agua fría. En cuanto llego a los lavabos, dejo tirada la mochila contra una de las paredes, abrió uno de los grifos y se mojo la cara con abundante agua. Cerró los ojos en un vano intento por calmar todos esos pensamientos que lo carcomían y no lo dejaban en paz como él quisiera. Sammy le había dicho varias veces que tenia que hablar de vez en cuando de como se sentía; pero el rubio siempre pensó y pensara que eso era para las chicas, a él le bastaba guardárselo en lo mas hondo de su ser y hacer como que todo estaba bien con sus bromas y su chulería. Muy al estilo Winchester. Suspiro. Al mirarse al espejo, tras abrir los ojos, sus ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada cansada y molesta por su estúpido comportamiento. Dios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Cas con él? No podía seguir así.

_Dean ¿Te encuentras bien?_ pregunto el dueño de sus pensamientos, tras él. El Winchester podía jurar que por poco no le dio un infarto del susto. ¿Cuándo había llegado Cas? ¿Acaso se teletransportaba? Mira tú por donde si al final el chico bueno de su amigo iba a teletransportarse como Goku.

_ ¡Joder Cas! No des esos sustos_ grito una octava por encima de su tono de voz normal. Respiro hondo_ Sí_ respondió secamente._ Ve a clase; ahora iré yo_ le dijo mas relajado al ver esos ojos azules preocupados por él.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. Dean supo de inmediato que su amigo no se movería de allí sin él. El rubio rezo por no lanzarse sobre el moreno y comérselo a besos.

_La historia no importa tanto si tu no te encuentras bien_ dijo con ese tono serio como si constatase un hecho, que tanto ponía al Winchester.

Esto debía ser un castigo divino pensó Dean con pesar. Castiel dejo su mochila junto a la del de ojos verdes y se acercó aun mas a él, casi robándole el espacio personal, para comprobar si era verdad que estaba bien o estaba escondiendo lo que sentía como siempre.

_Cas, por favor, vete a clase_ le pidió con voz roca. El deseo lo estaba consumiendo y no se veía capaz de contenerse por mucho más tiempo.

_ No_ que cabezota era a veces ese chico, pensó el rubio.

_Luego no me culpes por lo que voy a hacer_ gruño mientras lo agarraba por la nuca.

_Dean que…

El rubio lo beso. No era un beso suave y delicado sino uno hambriento y algo torpe. Cas tras recuperarse del shock inicial, le correspondió aferrándose a su cuello como si le fuese la vida en ello. Comiéndose a besos llegaron a una de las alicatadas paredes donde el moreno acabo atrapado entre ella y el cuerpo del rubio. Las manos del Winchester comenzaron a explorar, nerviosas, el cuerpo pálido y suave del moreno, arrancándole jadeos y sus piros de placer. Tan rápido como comenzó, termino.

_Shh… Viene alguien_ le susurro al oído con la voz ronca mientras con una mano cubría con suavidad los labios rojos como la sangre del otro chico_ Ven.

Dean cogió las mochilas y las lanzo sin ningún cuidado al suelo de unos de los cubículos mientras metía dentro del mismo al otro chico junto a él. Cerró la puerta. Tras eso, se escucho como entro otro chico para hacer sus necesidades. Dean había acabado sentado encima de la tapa del wáter con Cas sentado en sus piernas, cara a cara. Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con mucha mas tranquilidad. En cuanto se marcho el otro chico, volvieron a separarse, sin dejar de estar en aquella cómoda posición.

_Dean ¿Por qué?_ pregunto con un poco de temor. No quería hacerse ilusiones y acabar con el corazón roto.

_ ¿Porqué, qué?_ pregunto sin entender la pregunta del otro. Estaba empezando a impacientarse. Quería seguir besando a aquel ángel de ojos azules. Cas era su ángel.

_ ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?_ le especifico_ No quiero ser otra mas de tus conquistas o polvos rápidos en cualquier sitio_ dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza para evitar que viera las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dean sintió como si un peso se hubiese instalado en su estomago. No sabía que Cas tenía esa visión de él. ¿Tan capullo había sido como para que el moreno solo esperase que él fuera otro mas en su larga lista de antes? Comprendió que debía ser claro con respecto a sus sentimientos si no quería perderlo.

_No lo eres_ dijo con una tranquilidad que no sentía_ Eres mas que eso. Pero lo más grande es que tengo miedo_ Sí, Dean Winchester había admitido que tenia miedo_ de perderte porque no puedo dejar de amarte_ dijo de golpe. Que ocurriese lo que tuviese que ocurrir.

El Winchester esperaba cualquier cosa tras exponerse así, pero no esperaba que Cas le devorase la boca con tanta pasión. Le correspondió en seguida, luchando por el control del beso. En cuanto Novak gimió de placer se supo ganador de aquella batalla. Lo agarro por las caderas y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo; quería sentir el cuerpo de Cas pegado al suyo. Los dos jadearon, rompiendo el beso, ante la fricción que hacían sus miembros erectos, bajo la ropa. Dean ataco el cuello del otro chico, mordiéndolo y besándolo, mientras, sus manos le desabotonaban la camisa con algo de torpeza por la ansiedad de sentir la piel del moreno. Por otro lado, Cas no se quedaba corto y le había comenzado a desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones, con nerviosismo al ser la primera vez que lo hacia con alguien. Dean seria el primero y el rubio lo sabia.

_Joder Cas_ gimió al sentir la mano del otro chico sobre su prominente erección.

El moreno comenzó a bombear aquel caliente y duro pedazo de Dean que mas de una vez le había causado problemas en su propio cuerpo al verlo solo en bóxer o estando en la playa sin nada mas que un fino bañador de color oscuro. Y es que él, siendo un buen chico para todo aquel que lo conociera, deseaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser al hombre, o casi, que jadeaba en ese mismo momento su nombre mientras él lo masturbaba con una maestría que no sabia de donde venia. Ese rubio era la lujuria personificada y lo quería solo para él. No quería compartirlo con nadie, ni si quiera con esa tal Lisa, la animadora, que solía tirarle los tejos al rubio; y menos con su hermana Anna. Aquellas mujeres lo envenenaban de celos. Sonrió con suficiencia, aunque a penas perceptible, al ver como el mayor de los Winchester se derretía de placer bajo su toque. Aquello lo puso aun más y lo beso, arrasando como un huracán. Marcándole como suyo. De pronto, de su boca escapo un fuerte gemido al sentir una de las manos de Dean devolviéndole el favor y la otra tanteando su entrada con cuidado.

_Dean_ jadeo contra la boca de su amigo.

_Lo sé. Intentare ser lo mas cuidadoso posible_ dijo con dificultad. Se le notaba a leguas que estaba llegando a su limite_ Relájate_ le pidió contra su oreja, mientras la mordisqueaba y lamia como si fuese un caramelo.

Dean introdujo el primer dedo con algo de dificultad, ya que, Cas todavía se estaba intentando relajar. Comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo para ir acostumbrando al moreno. Mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro para relajarlo. Metió el segundo al notar que estaba más relajado. Castiel siseo molesto por aquello, pero se acostumbró en seguida para asombro del otro chico.

_Hazlo ya_ le pidió con un tono de ansiedad en su voz.

_Todavía no estas…_ le advirtió.

_Ya_ le miro con su mirada nº 23, según Dean, la mirada de vas a hacer lo que yo te diga sí o sí. La nº23 era una de sus favoritas y le ponía tanto como una buena porno de la "Casa erótica".

Dean saco sus dedos y coloco al moreno sobre su erección. Lo miro algo indeciso, sabía que si lo hacían nada seguiría igual, pero Cas le disipo las dudas enterrando el miembro del rubio en su interior de una sola vez. El Winchester por un momento dejo de respirar al sentir toda aquella dulce presión y calidez que ejercía el cuerpo de su ángel entorno a su polla. Volvió a respirar en cuanto vio el gesto de dolor del otro chico.

_ Te dije que no estabas preparado_ le regaño casi en un susurro, mientras la acariciaba con cariño las mejillas para limpiarle alguna que otra lagrima que escapaba de esos ojos azules imposibles.

El chico fue a replicar pero lo único que su boca emitió fue un fuerte jadeo, al moverse para encarar al de ojos verdes. Este sonrió con suficiencia como respuesta, para luego, moverse provocando un buen par de gemidos del hasta entonces virgen de su, hasta el momento, mejor amigo.

_Dean…_ gimió su nombre antes de besarle con un ardor tan fuerte que hubiese prendido medio Estado de Illinois en un incendio histórico.

Cas comenzó a moverse subiendo y bajando lentamente sobre la polla caliente y dura del otro, sin separar sus labios de los contrarios excepto para respirar lo necesario, mientras bebían los jadeos y gemidos el uno del otro. El moreno se pregunto como había podido vivir todo ese tiempo sin tener sexo con alguien o en este maravilloso caso haciendo el amor con su maravilloso Dean, en un cubículo prefabricado con paredes blancas llenas de nombres y pintadas de gente desconocida, en el baño del instituto. Dios tenía que saber cuanto amaba a ese granuja busca líos, que derretía de pasión a quien dirigiese esa sonrisilla de superioridad, y más si era a él.

_ ¡OH!sísísí…_ murmuro incoherente ante el aumento de velocidad y ritmo que le había impuesto el de ojos verdes, mientras que con una de sus manos seguía atendiendo, a la misma velocidad, su erección.

_Joder… Eres tan caliente…_ jadeo contra el cuello de Castiel, mientras lo marcaba como suyo. Estaban llegando al límite.

Y de pronto, el orgasmo arraso sin avisar sus cuerpos como si fuera un gigantesco tsunami, manchando la camiseta de Dean en el caso de Cas, y viniéndose dentro del moreno en el caso del Winchester. Pegaron sus frentes para apoyarse el uno en el otro, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Luego, abrieron los ojos enfrentando así los verdes contra los azules.

_ ¿Dean?_ se escucho la voz de Sam al otro lado de la puerta.

El mayor de los Winchester se tenso de golpe, al igual que Novak se sonrojo violentamente. Sam tenia el don de la inoportunidad de nacimiento, pensó molesto el rubio.

_ ¿Qué, Sam? _ pregunto aun algo ronco; deseando que su hermano se marchase a donde quisiese que tuviera que ir en ese momento.

_Te estabas liando con otra tía_ le acuso, mas que preguntó, el menor.

Dean miro a Cas con el ceño fruncido. Sin duda el moreno no era una chica, sino un chico muy atractivo que lo había llevado por la calle de la amargura hasta hacia unos momentos. Se movió nervioso. ¡Había echo el amor con su Cas! Respiro hondo intentando controlar a la colegiala enamorada y gritona en la que se había convertido su consciencia. Lo habían hecho, pero Castiel no le había dado una respuesta, por lo menos verbal, porque por lo que son las acciones le había quedado claro que al chico lo atraía.

_No_ respondió rápido.

_Dean estate quieto o nos caeremos_ le advirtió en susurros su amante.

_ ¿Cas?_ chillo el castaño. Castiel solo atino a sonrojarse aun más y a balbucear algo incoherente. ¿Estaba rezando? Se pregunto el rubio divertido, al verlo tan apurado y nervioso. Esto era de las experiencias más bizarras que había vivido hasta el momento Dean Winchester; Ellos dos aun exhaustos después de una buena sesión de sexo y su hermano pequeño al otro lado de la puerta hablando con ellos._ Sabia que acabaría pasando_ afirmo el adolescente. Los otros dos se miraron confusos, ellos se habían dado cuenta minutos antes._ lo que no quería era enterarme al entrar en el baño._ se quejo.

_Sam_ lo interrumpió Dean.

_ ¿Sí?

_Vete_ le dijo en tono de amenaza.

El chico se marcho para dejarlos hablando de sus cosas y arreglándose un poco las ropas. Definitivamente tenían mucho de que hablar.

_Dean_ lo llamo el moreno_ Yo…_ El rubio deseo de pronto que se lo tragara la tierra si el otro chico le decía que todo eso había sido un error. Tenia que salir de allí como pudiera.

_ Ha estado mejor que la clase de historia ¿Eh?_ bromeo intentando salir de esa situación. Cas lo miro confuso, para luego, fruncir el ceño con gesto serio._ De verdad, Cas, no voy a tomarte en serio si todavía estoy dentro tuyo_ y Dean se pateo mentalmente por la metedura de pata.

_Dean_ le advirtió, a pesar de que lo ultimo le hizo gracia, a pesar de ser la pura verdad._ Dean. Cállate._ le ordeno, al verlo volver a abrir la boca para soltar otro de sus comentarios. Estaba volviendo a huir, por que suponía que él lo iba a rechazar. A veces su amigo era un completo idiota._ Te amo._ le dijo como si fuera un disparo a quema ropa._ Eso era lo que quería decir antes de que me interrumpieras._ dijo con una pequeña sonrisilla de felicidad.

El rubio lo beso lleno de felicidad.

_ ¿Te invito a una hamburguesa?_ le dijo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

El moreno asintió. Dean y hamburguesas ¿que podía haber mejor? Se levantaron se arreglaron la ropa entre risas y algún comentario sobre que tendría que cambiarse de camisa, recogieron sus cosas y salieron del baño rumbo al Impala.

_ _Ibelieve in a thing called love…__canturreo el Winchester feliz, mientras observaba a su ahora pareja dirigirse al Impala.

La vida era buena y las clases de historia aburridas, pensó Dean, antes de seguir a su Cas.

**Fin **


End file.
